


Our Hero Claims a Warrior's Heart

by Spooks (The_Hufflepuff_Timelord)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BUT THEN IT GETS SAD, F/F, Hearthfire DLC (Elder Scrolls), I never completed the game so technically this is canon to me, Lesbian Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Original Character Death(s), a bit of domestic fluff, at least kind of happy, i dont know the plot of skyrim very well, if you couldnt tell, just made this because i miss my wife, lydia is also there, the dragonborn dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hufflepuff_Timelord/pseuds/Spooks
Summary: Being the wife of the Dragonborn is difficult, especially when she disappears for long lengths of time. This explores how my OC Dragonborn's family would react if I never made it home.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Camilla Valerius
Kudos: 9





	Our Hero Claims a Warrior's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Because I was no longer home, my Skyrim save file was overwritten. I really just wrote this as a way to cope with losing my (fictional) family and to possibly set up my next character. If you somehow ended up finding this fic, I hope you enjoy it! It's my first non-crack fic, so be gentle lol
> 
> also, Lydia is wearing the mask of Clavicus Vile I gave her. Not sure why I gave it to her, but she seemed to like it.

Camilla was used to her wife disappearing for extended amounts of time. Therena was the Dragonborn after all; she had important things to be doing. It became a routine for Therena to head out the door with Lydia tailing behind her. Camilla was always sad to see her go, but she knew she would see her again. Therena would burst through the doors, slowed by the weight of her treasures, and life would return to normal for a while. 

When the weather was nice, Camilla would watch as Therena would play hide and seek with Lucia and Sofie. The genuine joy apparent on her wife's face filled Camilla with warmth. Then, they would put the kids to bed and spend long hours reading together. While Camilla wasn't sure where Therena got her vast collection of books, she didn't question it. Any time with her wife was divine, and she wouldn't trade it for the world. She only wished it would last longer. 

Many nights, Camilla would fall asleep in Therena's arms only to wake up cold and alone. Spending time with the kids helped, but only to a point. Playing games with the girls would only remind her of Therena. Camilla felt some comfort because her wife enjoyed adventures. She just hoped that her responsibilities as Dragonborn would end.

Unfortunately, this end came abruptly and without warning. One fall morning, Camilla lay in bed reading one of Therena's favorite books when a loud knock came from the main door. Camilla lept out of bed and raced to the door, expecting to see the face of her elven wife.

But the only figure in sight was Lydia, her face obscured by the twisted mask she wore.

"Welcome home, Lydia! Is Therena with you?"

Lydia let out a sigh and removed her mask. Her brow was furrowed, and her eyes shone with tears. "She…" 

The world seemed to crash around Camilla. She stumbled and leaned heavily against the doorframe.

Lydia caught her with her arm. "Camilla... I'm so sorry".

Camilla couldn't move. Couldn't think. She could hear Lydia offer an explanation but the words blended together. However, the message was clear. Therena...her wife...would not be coming home. Camilla stood motionless, eyes unfocused. She felt empty as if she had died herself.

Her memories of the next few days were limited. She vaguely remembers being led to her bed by Lydia. The kids must have been told at some point. It took Lucia and Sofie some time to understand, but it eventually sunk in.

The house had never been so quiet. The air hung heavy with grief; any movement felt as though it were through molasses. As the days passed, news of the Dragonborn's passing spread like mage fire. Letters of condolences showed up from all pockets of the land. From the halls of Whiterun to the sewers of Riften, all of Skyrim was shaken to its core.

The days turned into months, and life slowly returned to the Valerius home. Camilla took it upon herself to complete the many projects Therena had left about the house. Hammering and sawing seemed to take the pain away, at least for a short while. Just as the cold winter winds began to dwindle, Camilla completed the final addition to the home, the library. Finally, a place for the hundreds of books Lydia had been forced to carry across miles of mountains and forests. With each book placed on the shelf, weight was taken off of Camilla's shoulders. When the final tome slid into place, she knew. It was time to live again.

* * *

> _ For we deserve a soft epilogue, my love. _
> 
> _ We are good people, and we've suffered enough. _

* * *

Spring came, and with it, a blanket of flowers covered the property. Sofie and Lucia seemed to perk up as well, finally returning to the games they used to play. Camilla smiled as she felt the family become whole again. Maybe they would be okay, after all. Sofie ran up to her and handed her a handful of blue mountain flowers.

"Look, mommy, they're mom's favorite color!"

Camilla chuckled, pulling Sofie close.

"You're right, Sofie, should we bring them to her?"

Sofie nodded and led her mother and sister up the hill to a familiar tree. Underneath its swaying branches was the gravestone that Lydia had carved long months ago. As the trio approached, a warm breeze surrounded them. The dangling branches of the tree brushed against their heads and arms, as though giving an embrace. Camilla handed the flowers back to Sofie. She set them on the dirt as gently as though they were made of the most delicate glass.

The family stood there for a while, watching the leaves dance in the wind. On top of this hill, the family was together as one. Even death could not separate the Dragonborn from those she carried in her heart in life.

One by one, the family pulled themselves out of the moment and headed down the hill. All save Sofie. As she turned from the grave, a voice echoed in her ears. She paused and slowly turned around. No figures in view, she was about to pass it off as an animal when she saw something glowing out of the corner of her eye. The chunk of rock used for her mom's grave shone in dull orange light. Sofie glanced around for any further signs of life. Seeing none, she approached the stone. Without thinking, she reached out and touched the stone.

Instantly, her mind exploded into light and sound. Visions of fire and ice passed through her mind, as massive shadows passed overhead. Her head throbbed with pain as mighty roars reverberated in her skull. Sofie was about to scream, when the visions ended as abruptly as they came. As her eyes began to refocus, she saw a figure standing above her. Pale, grey skin covered in scars, deep red eyes...

"..mm-Mom??"

The figure looked down at Sofie with a softened expression. Kneeling down, she brushed stay hairs out of Sofie's face.

"Sofie...I need you to finish what I started"

Sofie gaped, "You mean..?"

The figure sighed, "I wish I did not have to lead you down this path, as it will be one filled with risk. Sofie...your mother can't handle another heartbreak...But Skyrim needs a Dragonborn."

Sofie opened her mouth to answer but closed it as the figure kissed her on the forehead. The figure stood up and retreated towards the tree.

"I have faith in you, Sofie, I know you can complete what I could not. I love you".

And with that, the figure faded out of view, like a mist when touched by the sun. Sofie reached into her bag, pulling out the dagger gifted to her so many years ago.

"I won't let you down, mom."

**Author's Note:**

> yeAH so that felt good to write. I had a lot of feelings to work through after I realized I wouldn't be able to play as my Dragonborn anymore. Hope you enjoyed it! even despite all the breaking of canon LOL


End file.
